Améthyste Gargouille
100px is the 16-year-old daughter of Gargoyles. Biography Personality Améthyste is reserved and very shy. She hardly speaks and if she does, it is never more words than needed to bring a message across. She has huge trust issues because of her abusive upbringing and does appear weak, but she possesses incredible mental and physical durability due to everything she already went through and her life on the streets. She is extremely insecure about her appearance, can't stand being stared at and has a hard time accepting compliments, as she isn't used to receiving them. She also hardly ever smiles. Appearance Unlike most Gargoyles, Améthyste's body is made out of the purple quartz she also got her name from, which gives her skin tone a lilac shade instead of the usual stone gray. The right side of her face is utterly damaged to the point that she has no vision on her right eye. She has a pair of wings on her back, hip-long, purple hair and wing-shaped ears on top pf her head. History Améthyste is the only daughter of two Gargoyles, who have very successful careers in top positions in management of a high tier fashion company in Scaris, France. They met each other in said company, quickly fell in love and married. However because they married so hastily, their marriage quickly had little ground to stand on and was almost done, when Améthyste's mother realized she was pregnant with Améthyste. Both her parents never wanted children, as they both were success-oriented rather than family-oriented but her mother saw her pregnancy as a way to save her marriage and keep her husband from leaving her, and she successfully convinced him as well. But of course this didn't work out as planned and the couple divorced eventually, with both sides blaming Améthyste for it. After her father moved out, the mental abuse became physical and thus visible, which made her attendance at Granite City High, the all-Gargoyle-school in Scaris, more and more scares. But it was not only the drama back at home that made her stay away from school. School itself wasn't really much better for her, as she was being bullied for her rare skin color. After a huge argument with her mother ending with Améthyste getting severely injured on the right side of her face, losing her vision on her right eye in the process, she ran away from home and has ever since lived on the streets and roofs of Scaris. Relationships TBA Gallery RettaDAmino.jpg|by RettaD on Amino Trivia * This character was created by bigrika for becoming the significant other of one of EliteRosies Gorgon characters. ** She was created with the help of EliteRosie (attire) and Riliane De Lucifen (authenticity). * She was visually slightly inspired by Steven Universe's White Pearl and Amethyst. Her backstory was heavily inspired by After Forever's third studio album Invisible Circles, that tells a similar story of abuse through powerful music and lyrics. ** Particularely the titles Between Love and Fire, Sins of Idealism and Eccentric. Category:Bigrika Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gargoyle Category:RikaChar Category:RikaFem